a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in percussion equipment; more particularly, the invention provides an enhanced pedal system having a detachable pedal assembly that may be stored in a docking station to thereby enhance storage and transport of the equipment.
b) Description of Related Art
Current hi-hat systems include a drive chain or strap directly connecting the foot pedal to a vertically movable rod that drives an upper movable cymbal to strike a lower fixed cymbal. Prior art FIGS. 1 and 2 typify such a foot pedal assembly.
The percussion instrument 10 includes multiple, relatively telescoping sections. These include for example upper section 11 telescopically receivable within the lower section 12. A clamp 14 mounted at 15 on the upper section of section 12 is manually operable to clamp a friction ring against the side of section 11, thereby to retain the sections in the position shown. When the clamps are loosened, the sections are relatively telescopically movable from a collapsed position to a desired extended position, as manually controlled by the musician when he or she sets up the equipment.
FIG. 2 also shows two collapsible legs 26 with links 26a attached at 27 to ring 25 on the lower section and at 28 to a slide ring 29 slidable axially on the lower section. A clamp 30 clamps the ring to that section. Rings 25 and 29 are rotatable on 12 to selectively position the legs relative to the foot-operated pedal assembly 40 and associated upright posts 52. As will be described in more detail below, a foot pedal assembly is centrally located with respect to the collapsible legs 26. Also schematically shown in FIG. 2 is a lower cymbal 31 attached at 32 to the upper tubular section 11. A vertically movable rod 34 is attached at 35 to a movable, upper cymbal 36. As the rod 34 is drawn in a downward direction by action on the foot pedal assembly 40, the upper cymbal 36 strikes the lower cymbal 31.
This structure of hi-hat cymbal has drawbacks. Because the foot pedal is perpendicularly extended from a foot pedal holder assembly at the bottom side of the center shaft, it tends to be damaged during transportable of the hi-hat cymbal. Further, because the foot pedal mechanism is not collapsible, the hi-hat cymbal occupies much storage space when not in use.
The need therefore exists for a hi-hat cymbal frame whereby the foot pedal mechanism is mounted to the upright stand in a stable manner during use and is mounted to a docking station for storage and transport in a compact arrangement.